Onesided love
by IoraNightmare
Summary: Siempre te observé y te cuidé más que a ninguna otra persona. Te contaba y te daba lo que jamás le daba a nadie. Y aún así... ¿sigues prefiriendo a alguien más? -Rin POV-
1. Chapter 1

**Ohayo, aquí pasándose de nuevo Iora**

**Haber, primero que nada, les quiero dejar en claro algo: este oneshot lo hice por simple desahogo. La situación aquí... sip, es algo que vivo yo (no se burlen). Me acaba de pasar hace... ¿dos días?, y como no me he sentido ni con animo de sonreír recordé que me dijeron que escribir me ayudaría, así que hice esto. Igual, estoy segura de que no soy la única que ha hecho algo en base a alguna situación de su vida, ¿cierto?**

**Advertencia: Este oneshot es totalmente Rin Pov.**

**NOTA: ¡VOCALOID NO ME PERTENECE!**

* * *

><p><strong>[One-Sided Love]<strong>

Tú y yo no nacimos como hermanos, y sin embargo, yo siempre te he visto como tal. Sería una bendición para mí si de verdad fueras mi hermano. También, siempre has sido mi persona más importante. Haría cualquier cosa si fuera necesario, por ti, por ver tu sonrisa… esa sonrisa que tanto amo. Me pregunto si es que acaso soy una idiota por haberme enamorado de ti.

Hey, ¿recuerdas como nos conocimos?, bueno… más bien, el día en cuando te elegí como mi mejor amigo… cuando empecé a notarte

Ese día mi novio había terminado conmigo, el novio que más había querido en toda mi vida. Me sentía a morir… ¿Qué exagerada he de ser, verdad?. Ese día fuiste tú quien me ayudo, ¿sería exageración también el seguir diciendo que tú salvaste mi vida? Para mí de verdad me salvaste, fuiste el único capaz de decirme la verdad de una forma calida que no me lastimará más. Fuiste la primera persona que me aceptó y me dejó depender sinceramente de él. No sabes lo feliz que me hiso.

Luego llego mi turno de "salvarte", ¿cierto?. Ese día fue el último de ese año, ¿o no?. No recuerdo ni siquiera porque estabas deprimido, lo único que recuerdo fue el que me la pasaba diciendo que no mirarás al reloj, y el que luego dijiste: "me iré a caminar" … aunque me dijiste que no sabías si ibas a regresar. Por ese entonces aún estaba mal por lo que me había pasado, y no podía estar sola, tú eras el único que me daba un motivo para seguir. Ese "te necesito" fue el que te salvó… ¿no es verdad?

Desde entonces siempre estuvimos juntos, quizá no paso demasiado tiempo como para que otras personas lo entiendan… pero, mientras nosotros nos entendamos, no importa ¿cierto?… o eso es lo que quería creer. No había secretos entre nosotros jamás, solíamos ser las personas más unidas de todas. Fue inevitable para mí el quererte, para cuando me dí cuenta… para cuando pensé : "me tengo que alejar antes de que sea tarde y no haya marcha atrás" ya era demasiado tarde.

Tú tenías tu novia, una muy problemática novia; la cual sinceramente jamás entendí, para mí ella no te merecía… pero siempre pensé que tú sabrías lo que hacías. En ese tiempo era fácil manejar mis sentimientos, incluso había vuelto con mi novio. Todo iba aparentemente "perfecto"… pero llegó el día en el que de nuevo estabas menospreciándote horrible, ahora lo veo más bien como un hábito tuyo. Obviamente, yo no podía pasar por alto eso… más no me escuchabas. Llegó el momento en que mi frustración me hiso rendirme, y solo terminé por decir: "A mí desde hace mucho que me gustas un poco, lastima que te menosprecies tanto"… solo entonces reaccionaste. El día después de ese terminé… ¿Cómo decirlo?, obligándote a decirme que sentías tú también… GRAN ERROR. Ese día me di cuenta de que mis sentimientos eran correspondidos… y fue cuando terminé siendo incapaz de controlarlos

Al final, tuve que terminar con mi novio porque no lo veía como algo justo. Tú de alguna manera lo sabías manejar, así que no hiciste nada… de alguna manera no tienes idea de cómo te envidie por eso. Con el tiempo, me dolía cuando me hablabas de ella… cuando me comparabas con ella. Quería sentirme única. Yo hacía todo por ti, lo daba todo por ti… pero, ¿ella que te daba a ti?, a mi punto de vista… nada, por eso quería sentirme única para ti. A mi punto de vista, lo merecía. Termine siendo una egoísta de primera.

Y ahora, te lastimé por mi egoísmo. Me abriste los ojos a la verdad, una que ya conocía… pero que me la pasaba ignorando por miedo a salir lastimada. "No quiero engañarte" dijiste, entiendo tu punto… más aún así no quería oírlo. "Jamás podré amarte como debería de"… lo sé, lo he sabido desde antes que tu lo supieras a decir verdad, pero aún así… no logró conseguir eliminar o ignorar mis sentimientos por ti. Duele cuando me pides que este con alguien, y me hace sentir mejor cuando te muestras celoso por mí… cuando aceptaste el hecho de que no te gustaría que alguien "me robara" de tu lado. No tienes idea de lo feliz que fui.

Justo ahora, estoy llena de dudas y confusiones; dolores y recuerdos de tantos buenos como malos momentos. Solo quiero entender… ¿Qué es lo que esperas que haga realmente?, me gustaría el que fueras capaz de decírmelo. Desearía que por un momento, olvides todo lo demás, que solo te concentres en ti y en mí… ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?. Dije que me rendiría contigo… para que pudieras ser feliz con la persona que escogiste, que buscaría alguien más… y dijiste que "no"; pero si te digo que me quiero quedar contigo… igual dices "no". ¿Qué sentido tiene eso?.

De verdad me gustaría que me dijeras lo que deseas de mí, porque para cuando te des cuenta… cuando sepas si has cometido un error o no… puede ser demasiado tarde, y yo ya no estaré de la manera en la que me esperarás encontrar. Jamás he creído que nuestro encuentro fuera un error. No creo haberme equivocado del todo al escogerte. No creo que mis sentimientos estén mal… y no creo que sea necesario cambiarlos, pero aún así lo haría si me lo pides… porque aún ahora, yo quiero hacer todo por ti; y por supuesto, si me pides que me quede, ignoraré todo y lo haré… porque yo si soy capaz de abandonar todo por estar aunque sea un segundo más a tu lado.

Y de nuevo quiero repetirte eso, aunque suene competitivo: nadie te amará más de lo que yo te amo, jamás existirá tal persona…

-**Yo te amo Len… ¿Qué hay de ti?-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, aquí Iora**

**Bien, sé que dije que esto era un Oneshot... pero... aquí Chibi-chan (Little Kagamine Love) me pidió una continuación, o un punto de vista de Len.. Como esto es 100% un suceso mío, no puedo escribir el punto de vista de Len... ya que no estoy segura de cual es, además, necesito el permiso de la otra persona. Si me dice algo y me deja, lo haré.  
>Y en cuanto a la continuación pues... pensé: "Why not?"<br>Así que aquí esta, además... me volví a deprimir muy feo... al final de la historia se ve el porque, les pido que en ese fic, por favor ignoren las faltas de ortografía... y que no me critiquen.. por favor, es mi desahogo, gente que me critique ya hay bastante en mi vida, si no te gusto solo.. no digas nada o no sé, también soy humana, así que pido un poco de comprensión. Por cierto, lo anterior lo deje como un "prologo" ahora, así que... este técnicamente sería el verdadero "capitulo 1", supongo, cada quien lo entenderá a su manera, ¿no?**

**Sin más que decir... les dejo con el fic**

**NOTA: VOCALOID no me pertenece**

* * *

><p>[<strong>Capitulo 2: <strong>_**El inicio de la historia, el dolor de un corazón**_]

-¡Onee-chan!-

¿Cuándo fue la primera vez que me llamaste así…?

Oh, cierto, creo que desde el principio lo hacías… por lo que las otras personas decían sobre nosotros, aún así te seguí el juego y solía llamarte "Onii-chan". Jamás te presté mucha atención, esa es la verdad, no te pienso mentir… pero ese día… tú lo cambiaste todo. No sé si fue la casualidad o el destino, pero si cambió mi vida por completo

-Rinto… por favor… ¡solo quería un poco más de atención! ¡hay formas de solucionarlo! ¡no lo volveré a decir! ¡te lo juro! Pero por favor… ¡No me dejes!- recuerdo que rogaba ese día al que en ese tiempo era mi novio: Rinto

-Lo siento, Rin- decía ignorando todas mis suplicas- Y por favor deja de rogarme… solo te estas humillando a ti misma- agregó, recuerdo que eso fue lo que más me dolió… me preguntaba cosas como: "¿De plano así vez mi amor? ¿Solo me humillo para ti?"

-Por favor… una última oportunidad… por favor…- aún así… seguía insistiendo

-…¿Puedo responderte mañana?- me pregunto, yo acepte; probablemente era lo más accesible que me diría

Poco después de eso, me dejo sola… yo estaba segura de que me seguiría rechazando, por lo cual lloré y lloré… entonces… **apareciste tú**

Aún me dabas igual, debo aclarar, pero me sentía tan mal que me quejaría con quien fuera que estuviera dispuesto a escucharme. He de decir que ya me había quejado con varios, pero todos solo me terminaban haciendo sentir peor… me sentía tan mal que estaba apunto de ir a buscar algún cuchillo para matarme, algo por el estilo. Más tus palabras, aunque no fueron muy diferentes a las de los demás… me hicieron sentir mejor…

-No esta mal que seas tú misma- me dijiste -¿A qué persona no le gustaría que quien ama dependa de ella? Yo no creo que haya alguna persona así, ya verás que habrá alguien que busca lo mismo que tú- agregaste, no recuerdo tus palabras exactas… pero recuerdo muy bien que me dijiste algo así, la calidez que sentí en estas fue inigualable

-…¿Puedo depender de ti?- pregunté, no tenía nada que perder

-Si- fue la palabra que logró hacerme feliz en ese momento, no me sentía tan sola ya… me sentía con un poco más de fuerza

Al día siguiente, Rinto regreso diciendo que aceptaba… **el día siguiente a ese volvió a rechazarme de manera definitiva**. Ahora estabas tú, así que te lloré todo lo que podía; jamás me reclamaste, me escuchabas y me hacías sentir bien… eso era lo que más amaba. En ese tiempo empecé a fijarme en ti

Bien, si bien eso pasó un poco después de navidad… luego pasó algo en año nuevo, si vamos a terminar mal el año hay que terminarlo bien mal, ¿no?. Ese día estábamos juntos de nuevo, desde aquél día siempre lo estábamos.

-¡Onii-chan, no mires al reloj!- no quería ver como el tiempo se iba, me gustaba estar contigo; en ese entonces solo quería estar contigo, eras mi fuerza

-Jaja, Ok, Ok-

Así, esperábamos tranquilos el año nuevo… más algo salió mal. Esta vez tú te deprimiste, al punto de desear la muerte. No recuerdo muy bien que fue lo que pasó, solo sé que… sentí miedo ante esto…

-…Me iré a caminar… nos vemos…- dijiste e hiciste una pausa antes de agregar: - Aunque no sé si regrese…-

-Onii-chan… por favor… no me dejes… **yo te necesito**…- Supongo que en ese tiempo era demasiado patética, ¿no?… todo el tiempo rogando…

Después de eso te fuiste, y yo me quede con el corazón en la mano. Por suerte regresaste, por mí según dijiste, incluso me prometiste que tú también dependerías de mí. Fui de lo más feliz en ese momento; no estuve más sola. Ahora los dos de verdad eramos: "hermanos inseparables"

Poco después, me enteré de que Rinto ya estaba de novio con alguien más… una niña que odiaba, por motivos personales, obviamente. Sufrí mucho en esa temporada, más tú permaneciste a mi lado y me dabas ánimos. Por culpa de eso te fui queriendo cada día un poco más, todos los días aprendía algo nuevo de ti… y hacía que te quisiera más

Unas cuantas semanas más tarde, Rinto me pidió que volviera con él… no pude decir "no". Así se formó, lo que por un tiempo pensé, era el mejor par de parejas del mundo: Tú y tu novia, y yo y el mío. Llegué incluso a imaginar las bodas; pensaba que si tu tenías un hijo y yo una hija, sería genial que estos se casarán para poder ser una "familia" real.

_Más ese día llegó_…

-¡Agh, estoy harta!- te grite en un arranque de frustración por tu actitud "emo"- ¿Sabes? A mí desde que me salvaste aquél día me gustaste un poco… es una lástima que te menosprecies tanto, ¡Adiós!- no estaba en mis planes declararme; cuando me dí cuenta de que ya lo había hecho, solo se me ocurrió huir… no quería escuchar tu rechazo

-¿Eh? ¡espera! ¡no puedes dejarme con la palabra en la boca!- me reclamaste

-¡Claro que puedo, soy la hermana mayor!- a decir verdad, tú eras mayor que yo… pero la gente solía creer que era al revés, por lo cual terminamos aceptándolo, ¿Por qué no?

Después de esa pequeña discusión, seguimos platicando como si nada… al parecer te habías animado. Más al día siguiente, cuando no te quise decir una cosa, y me fingí muerta para no contestar… empezaste a acosarme. Cuando las cosas se calmaron, te pregunté el por qué lo hiciste y cosas así, tú me preguntaste por qué no "despertaba", a lo cual te respondí:

-Te diré porque, hay 2 motivos: no.1 Tienes novia- dije tranquilamente- para la no.2 necesito que me respondas algo… ¿Tú qué sientes por mí?-

Al preguntarte eso enrojeciste y no querías responderme para nada, más al final terminaste cediendo y contestando que… te gustaba. Creo que quizá no debí haber preguntado eso ese día. Cuando dijiste eso: sentí como mi corazón se aceleraba y mis mejillas se ponían más rojas que una manzana. Me inunde de felicidad al saber que me correspondías, jamás pensé que lo hicieras

Después de eso, nos unimos incluso más. Ahora de verdad éramos "hermanos incestuosos", ¡era tan cómico!

Más con el paso del tiempo… mis sentimientos se hicieron tan grandes, que yo no podía soportarlos. Me sentí mal por Rinto; por lo cual quería buscar una solución. La única que encontré fue: "córtalo, él no merece esto"… decidí hacerle caso a mi corazón, aunque creo que eso no te hiso del todo feliz… estuviste triste por mi culpa

De igual manera, juntos lo superamos y… aunque ya no dependía tanto de ti como al inicio, nos seguíamos contando todo, cada mínimo problema del otro lo sabíamos. Aunque, yo empecé a hacerme egoísta. Admitía que creía que tu novia era linda, pero pensaba que era mejor amiga que como novia; por lo cual te deseaba solo para mí… aún así, intenté no mencionártelo

Cada día se hacia un poco más doloroso, ya que normalmente… solías hablarme de ella, incluso me comparabas con ella. Eso era un poco cruel de tu parte, solía pensar. Es más, me contaste cuando te comprometiste con ella… esa vez, de verdad sentí que un balde de agua fría me caía encima; más tuve que forzarme a sonreír y felicitarte, tu felicidad era la mía después de todo… ¿no?

También, como 3 veces me llevaste el chisme de que… ella esperaba un hijo tuyo. Cada una de las veces me dolía, y por más que lo odie admitir… deseaba que fuera una falsa alarma; para mi suerte siempre fue así

Lo que más me solía confundir, es que sentía que tu mismo me animabas a luchar por ti. Incluso cada vez que pensaba: "No, ya me voy a rendir", siempre aparecías y… me parecías tan lindo que terminaba pensando: "No puedo hacerlo, simplemente no puedo rendirme"… seguro que soy indecisa

Varías veces me hiciste sentir especial, me decías "Te amo" e incluso me llamabas "Amor". Con cada uno de esos gestos… **yo era feliz**. Recuerdo que incluso me prometiste… que si no te casabas con ella, te casarías conmigo. ¿Qué más podía pedir?… mucho, al parecer

Aún ahora me incomoda mucho el hecho de esa niña que te acompaña, más sigo siendo idiota y… como quiero que… seas feliz y tu felicidad, pienso esta con ella… (por lo cual de alguna manera siento que no quiero que seas feliz…) te sigo enviando a su lado. Realmente me gustaría que un día dijeras: "¡No!… no quiero, yo quiero estar a tu lado… deseo que tú seas la única a mi lado"… Muy cursi, ¿no?, aún así es mi deseo…

**PERO…**

-¡Onee-chan! ¡debo darte una noticia muy, muy importante!- me dijiste lleno de emoción- ¡Estoy tan, pero tan feliz!... eres la primera persona en saberlo... seré papá-

…¿Eh?

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, y aquí termina... por ahora<strong>

**Ya no lo pondré como completo porque... bien, uno nunca sabe cuando se necesite, ¿cierto?  
>Igual, espero que les gustará esto, por más sencillo y... (como dice mi hermana) chochesco, que haya sido.<strong>

A todos los que me dejaron review, se los conteste por un mensaje privado, excepto a uno, un anónimo, obviamente.

**A ese review le diré: Pues si, es una realidad... es mi realidad. Supongo que... hace sentir un poco mejor el encontrar a alguien que comprende tu situación ¿no? ojala y las cosas mejoren. Gracias por haberte tomado el tiempo de leer**

**Bien, yo hasta aquí llego por hoy... no comí y si no duermo tampoco, estaré de el peor humor que puedo tener**

**Ojala todos pasen un(a) lindo(a) día/tarde/noche**

**Y espero que hayan tenido lindo san valentin**

**-Iora-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bien, me esforcé un poco más en este... por que? no tengo idea  
>Igual intenté cambiar un poquito mi estilo de escribir, seguro que lo notarán... hay que intentar cosas nuevas no?<br>**

**Bueno pues... los dejo con el fic**

**NOTA: VOCALOID no me pertenece**

* * *

><p>[<strong>Capitulo 3: <strong>_**Sentimientos inútiles sobre el reloj**_]

Tomé la pluma y me decidí a escribir, hace mucho que un poema no hago… ¿fue en secundaría la última acaso?. Me puse mis audífonos y recode el suceso de ayer, al igual que muchos otros. Esa sería mi "musa". Canciones tristes resonaban en mis orejas, pero más lágrimas yo ya no derramaba, me dedicaba a mi "musa" encontrar… hasta que esta llegó y yo me puse a escribir:

"-_Inútil Sentimiento-_

_Hay algo tan inalcanzable_

_Como el tiempo mismo,_

_Eso de lo que hablo eres tú._

_Por más que te persiga, a ningún lado llego._

_Aún así, alcanzarte sueño_

_Estar a tu lado deseo._

_Quiero ser tu sonrisa misma._

_Que esta no venga,_

_Si mi presencia se ausenta._

_No debo tocarte_

_Y aún así deseo besarte._

_Los sentimientos me atormentan_

_Y en paz no me dejan._

_Una sonrisa debo mostrar,_

_Y una lágrima es lo que llega a bajar._

_No sé como enfrentar esta realidad._

_Enséñame a mi sonrisa mostrar_

_Cuando todo lo que quiero es llorar._

_Cuando a mí se refieren,_

_Tu "amiga" me han de llamar_

_¿Por qué esa palabra duele ya?_

_La veo y te veo,_

_Me veo y te veo._

_¿Por qué si soy yo esta mal?_

_¿Es porque primero ella vino a llegar?_

_¿Por eso solo soy segundo lugar?_

_¿Aún si mi vida por ti puedo dar?_

_¿Qué debo hacer…_

_Cuando la tristeza no me deja ver?_

_Me gustaría saber,_

_Si algún día te podré tener_

_O solo otro __**inútil sentimiento **__este es_"

Al la pluma soltar y mi trabajo leer, un poco satisfecha conmigo misma me pude sentir.

-Creo que exprese bien mis sentimientos- me dije- ¿Se lo debería mostrar?- me pregunté-…No, eso solo lo hará llorar- concluí al recordar lo sensible que puede ser… por lo menos conmigo, que yo sepa jamás ha sido él mismo con alguien más

Al sentirme un poco adormecida, me estiré y de mi oca un bostezo vino a salir; el deseo de dormir se hiso presente. Miro al reloj… **08:54**. "Que lento va el tiempo hoy" pensé. Vuelvo a posar mi vista en el cuaderno y luego en la ventana… _nublado_. Últimamente siempre esta así; no sale el sol, todo el día llueve y hace frío… seguro eso ayuda a mi humor

Guarde mis cosas y sin mirar a nadie salí (cabe aclarar que en la biblioteca de donde estudio me encontraba solía sentir paz ahí). Nada más salir, sentí un contacto frío contra mi piel… lluvia, de nuevo. "Ya no me sorprende" pensé

-Así no podré jugar…- me dije al pensar en el DS que se encontraba en mi mochila

Después de meses logré recuperarlo (lo había prestado), debo decir que ganas ya no me quedaban de prestarlo. En fin, Pokemon es lo que jugaba por si desean saber. Aunque también Kingdom Hearts tenía ganas de jugar. "Ahora me paresco un poco a Roxas, supongo" pensaba "¿O tal vez sería a Xion?"

Caminé bajo la llovizna y bajo el techo de uno de los edificios de la escuela me acomodé. ¿Qué haría ahora?. Como estaba muy deprimida, había quedado de verme con mi gran amigo **Kaito **(al que "**Bakaito**" me gustaba llamar), pero eso no sería si no como hasta las **12: 30**. Tenía tiempo de más

"Quizá sería bueno comer algo" pensé al mirar la cafetería, el problema es que no sabía que, por lo cual la idea quedo desechada de inmediato. "Hace frío" pensé en refugiarme un poco en el baño, más no tenía nada que hacer ahí y no duraría mucho el gusto. A la biblioteca no quería volver tampoco, entonces… ¿Qué debía hacer?

Salí de mi "escondite" y me dediqué a caminar un poco, no me importaba mucho el que lloviera; a mí me gusta la lluvia al fin y al cabo, me hacía sentir acompañada. Volví a mirar al reloj… **09: 07**. Rayos, el tiempo iba malditamente lento ¿o qué?. Continué caminando hasta que me sentí cansada y decidí sentarme en algún lugar. "¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer?". Recordé lo que había platicado con el antes:

_-… Me alegro por ti, felicidades- le contesté sin mucho animo, aún así fingiendo lo más que podía_

_-Sabía que no te alegraría… pero por favor, te pido que no le odies- me sorprendí_

_-¿A quién?¿Al bebe?- pregunté- Claro que no, ¡le querré tanto como si fuera mío!- exclamé- le cuidaré tanto como a ti… solo recuerda que mi cariño por ti va mas allá de lo fraternal, por lo cual duele un poco… entiéndeme-_

_-Te entiendo, por eso te pido que le quieras- de algún modo dolía el que me lo pidiera ahora, es obvio que le iba a querer… ¡es parte de él y le hace sonreír! ¿Cómo podría odiarle?_

_-Ya te dije que lo querré… yo nu odio a nadie onii-chan, no te odio a ti (obviamente), ni al bebé, ni a ella- dije- pero de verdad… duele, solo… dame un poco de tiempo y discúlpame si lloro-_

_-…-_

Después de eso, ya no hablamos mucho. Pero a pesar de lo que dije, el dolor para mí iba más allá de ser solo superficial. Cada vez dolía más y más profundo, y las lágrimas empezaban a rodar por mis mejillas sin parar. Recuerdo que me decidí a hablar con mi "hermanita"… en realidad era de Len, pero ella y yo nos adoptamos como hermanas también

_-Hermanita… ¿Tú crees que soy una mala persona?- le pregunté_

_-¡NO! ¡para nada!- me contestó de inmediato- ¿Por qué?-_

_-¿Puedo contarte un secreto?-_

_-Si- volvió a darme una respuesta inmediata_

_-¿Sabes? Tengo una persona que me gusta ahora… alguien a quien de verdad quiero muchísimo y haría todo a mi alcance para verle feliz; ya que mi cosa favorita es una sonrisa, ¿sabes?- hice una pausa aquí y luego continué - El problema es que… quien me gusta es mi onii-chan, ¿sabes?… ¡No tienes porque asustarte ni nada!, jamás he hecho algo, y realmente jamás planearía hacerlo… a mi también me agrada __**Miku**__, y creo saber bien los sentimientos de onii-chan… por eso me he esforzado hasta ahora para que su relación salga bien… ya que, ahí esta su felicidad ¿o no?… aún así no puedo evitar sentirme celosa y llorar- volví a hacer una pausa al sentir las lagrimas de nuevo- Ahora dime de nuevo… ¿Tú crees que soy una mala persona?-_

_-¡NO! Claro que no eres una mala persona- dijo- De verdad, ahí de muestras que tan buena persona eres. Desearle la felicidad es lo mejor que puedes hacer por él… y la verdad es que me ha pasado eso; no con Len- dijo lo último a modo de broma- y fue muy doloroso, pero no podrás evitar tener celos o deprimirte_

_-Me gustaría simplemente ser capaz de resignarme pronto…- dije sin mucho animó_

_-¿Sabes? Me enseñaron a nunca abandonar lo que quiero, y a nunca decir "nunca"- fue lo que me respondió y, para mi sorpresa, durante la conversación que tuvimos estuvo apoyándome… eso me hiso sentir un poco mejor_

-Vaya forma de iniciar el día, ¿huh?- me dije a mí misma, más sentí gruñir mi estomago… al parecer tenía hambre. Mire al reloj por millonésima vez consecutiva… **09: 22**

Bueno, entiendo el porque tengo hambre realmente… no hhe comido nada desde ayer después de todo (ayer ni siquiera desayune)

-Bien, creo que ya sabemos que hacer- y con esto emprendí el camino a la cafetería

Terminé comprando solo unas papas de las que vendían al no saber que comprar y me las comí con calma. Al terminar me dirigí al baño y pude observar que mi cabello rubio estaba hecho un desastre, genial. "Estúpido clima" pensé. Cuando terminé de hacer todo, me di cuenta de que el reloj marcaba las **09: 53**. Decidí jugar entonces… pero debido al frío opte por ir primero al lugar de encuentro y esperar a Bakaito mientras jugaba

A las **10: 36** llegué al lugar acordado, tendría 2 horas antes de que él llegara. Ahora, permítanme explicar el porque tarde tanto en llegar; mi escuela queda hasta la quinta china (otra forma de decir que esta bastante apartado de todo)… y también caminaba con toda la flojera del mundo

En fin, en ese momento me di cuenta de que no traía conmigo mi celular… "¡Simplemente eres brillante, Rin!" pensé para mí misma. Decidí mirar a mi alrededor, el lugar en que nos citamos era una pequeña plaza que se situaba cerca de su universidad (por si no saben, Bakaito ya esta estudiando su carrera mientras yo estoy en la mitad de mi preparatoria)

El lugar era pequeño a comparación de otras plazas que había. Nada más al entrar a mano izquierda se encontraban un monton de mesas con su sillas y estas a su vez estaban casi completamente rodeadas por puestos de comida, hay desde mexicana hasta coreana. Enfrente de las mesas, se encuentran unos pocos juegos dedicados a los niños pequeños; entre ellos, un carrusel (el cual siempre me ha hecho imaginarme a Hikaru y Kaoru, de Ouran High School Host Club, montados ahí)

A mano derecha de la entrada se encuentran los juegos, pero esos ya son para gente "grandecita" (ya saben, adolescentes y cosas así), ustedes deben conocer los típicos juegos: Maquinitas, Pump it up, etc. Y más para el fondo hay tiendas variadas y un supermercado

Yo decidí sentarme en una de las sillas más cercanas a la puerta y sin más, saqué mi DS para empezar a jugar. Debo decir que una vez al estar jugando el tiempo pasó increíblemente rápido sin notarlo, para cuando me di cuenta Bakaito ya estaba a mi lado (el cual llegó increíblemente puntual). En fin, me desahogue un poco con mi amigo, el cual me escucho atentamente en todo momento… era obvio que no sabía que decir, pero estaba más que agradecida el simple hecho de que estuviera allí intentándolo. Él logró animarme un poco, y gracias a él no volví a mirar al reloj en todo el día

Al regresar a casa, decidí mandarle un mensaje a mi hermanita, después de todo le prometí que lo haría. No tuve que esperar mucho para obtener una respuesta. Así estuvimos un rato hasta que me dijo que tenía que marcharse por un momento… al final decidí aprovechar su ausencia para desahogar bien mis sentimientos con ella

-_Oye, perdóname… diré muchas tonterías enseguida, ¿OK?- empecé a escribir- espero no te molestes conmigo… soy horrible cuando estoy deprimida, onii-chan es el único que me ha soportado… pero no puedo buscar a onii-chan esta vez, no es algo en lo que yo puedo permitirme depender… así que, te pido disculpas por adelantado- después de eso hice una pausa y enseguida escribí:_

"_¡¿Por qué demonios soy yo la que tiene que cambiar? ¡yo no deseo cambiar! ¡no es justo! ¡¿Por qué soy yo la que debe renunciar y rendirse? ¡no quiero hacerlo!… además, siento que si lo hago, algo que valoro mucho de la relación que tengo con onii-chan cambiará horriblemente… no lo deseo._

_Mi hermana me enseñó que… solo es amor verdadero cuando eres tú mismo con una persona… que yo sepa, onii-chan nunca es él mismo con nadie, todo el tiempo esta fingiendo. Yo lo sé, me lo ha dicho… solo ha sido él mismo conmigo, que yo sepa. Yo sé lo sensible que es, sé que tipo de pensamientos tiene, me doy una idea de lo que le hace feliz… de lo que le gusta… lo que lo molesta… sé casi todo sobre él, y él sabe todo sobre mí… incluso el lado oscuro y egoísta que tengo, que realmente no me gustaría que viera. Lo conoce porque lo deje verlo… no hay secretos entre nosotros_

_Y ella… me parece linda, la quiero pero… no puedo odiarla pero… "__**la odio**__" en cierta forma… desde que era pequeña el tipo de chico de chico que es onii-chan, es el que yo quería… ¿Por qué ella lo tiene entonces?, sé que él no es su tipo… él me lo dijo. Mientras ella se arregla para verse bonita para él… él sufre, y siempre lo he consolado yo. En la convención a la que fue, regreso mal por ella… necesitaba "calor"… yo se lo di como pude… yo soy el espacio de "calma" que necesita. Yo realmente haría lo que fuera…_

_Pero quedarme quieta y solo verles de lejos es algo que… no deseo. Duele. Dudo mucho que alguien le ame más de lo que yo lo hago… quizá suene mal para ti, lo sé… debo parecer estúpida probablemente, pero… yo de verdad lo dudo. Entonces… ¿Por qué?…¿Por qué yo soy la que debe rendirse?"_

Después de eso me quede más tranquila, e incluso encontré a una persona que comprendía mejor que nadie mi dolor… el dato curioso es que fue uno de mis ex, el cual se había enamorado de mi mejor amiga, **Haku**. Ella tiene a su amado novio, **Akaito**, es por eso que… él solo podía estar desde mi posición. Después de hablar, nos pusimos de acuerdo en dejarles conocer la parte de nuestros sentimientos que nos atormentan. Él optó por hacerle una imagen, y yo por hablarle directamente… lo haría por Webcams, obvio, no me atrevía a verle a la cara

Curiosamente, él llegó poco después de eso… más mi hermana me estaba mandando a bañar y no me dejaba en paz. Aún así, eso no me detuvo. Él acepto que le pusiera la Webcams mientras me bañaba… él prometió no mirar

He de decir que dí muchos rodeos, y hablamos de cosas estúpidas de por medio… que principalmente era comentarios pervertidos de él, los cuales hacían que mi cara se pusiera toda roja y tuviera unas increíbles ganas de golpearlo. Pero al final, logré decirle mis sentimientos… al parecer se puso a llorar, lo cual hiso que mi corazón se encogiera y me arrepintiera un poco, y como es costumbre… me rechazó. Estaba preparada para ello, así que no fue duro… al final, él y yo terminamos bien con la frase de "_**No hay que cambiar nuestra relación para nada, ¿si?**_", así que al final continuamos con… nuestra relación, la cual no tiene un nombre realmente

_Al día siguiente mi hermanita me contestó…_

"_Primera, no debes disculparte_

_Si no quieres cambiar, no debes… y esta bien, porque tiene razón tu hermana. Lenny siempre es diferente con todas las personas, no creo que conozcas casi todo sobre él, supongo que no conoces su '"lado malo" y sería feo que lo conocieras. Que bueno que no haya secretos entre ustedes._

_La quieres pero la odias… OH, esa es una pregunta muy buena, pero a veces en la vida queremos cosas que no podemos tener. Bueno pues, Miku no es de arreglarse ni maquillarse mucho… en verdad" _En ese momento pensé que era una tontería eso, ya que Miku misma me lo había dicho, por lo que yo no dudé de mis palabras. _"__**Creo que tú y él harían una muy linda pareja, creo que se entienden muy bien**__"_ en ese momento sentí que mis mejillas se ponían lo más rojas que podían y un extraño sentimiento de alegría y vergüenza se apoderó de mí. _"Pero creo que Miku no se sentiría bien"_ en ese momento estuve apunto de escupir un "¿Y?", más logré callármelo. _" Y sé que tú no te sientes bien ahora._

_Nadie desearía eso, entiendo que duela y haría lo que yo pudiera para poder ayudarte. __**Lo amas realmente, ¿Verdad?**__"_ de nuevo sentí la oleada de vergüenza en mí. _"Eres tan admirable como persona. ¡No!, no suena mal para mí y no me pareces una estúpida; de verdad te respeto muchísimo. No te rindas, solo encuentra la forma de verlo solo como un amigo. Pues no soy muy buena en estas cosas, no sé que más decirte. Perdón"_

"¿Y verle como un amigo no es lo mismo que rendirme, al final de cuentas?" fue lo que pensé, más ese fue otro pensamiento que jamás se convirtió en palabras. Al final, a onii-chan no le molestaban mis sentimientos, ¡y de hecho él me había dicho hace tiempo que se pondría triste si desaparecían!, por lo cual no debía ponerle atención a eso, ¿cierto?

Después de eso logré encontrarme con Len un rato, y me dediqué a "provocarle" un poco diciendo que coquetearía con alguien hoy… aunque eso era obvio que era una mentira. Aún así, pude ver sus celos un poco, así que me quede satisfecha. En seguida tuve que irme con mi hermana mayor, **Meiko**. Había quedado de salir con ella hoy

Compramos varios animes (para eso salimos), y el resto del día transcurrió normal. Cabe decir que no volví a ver a Len en lo que quedaba del día. Pero… me encontré con alguien… **Gakupo**. Les aclaró que él, aunque paresca imposible, fue mi ex… ahora solo somos grandes amigos, aunque el sigue llamándose mi "caballero" (según él, yo soy su "princesa")

Estuve hablando con Gakupo un rato, y le conté lo que había pasado con Len hasta ahora… (porque, no solemos hablar seguido Gakupo y yo) él se ofreció a ayudarme de inmediato. "Puedo fingir ser tu novio para darle celos" fue lo que dijo, en ese momento me pareció una gran idea… en mi mente esta el pensamiento de que, Len probablemente jamás se fije en mí… por lo menos hasta que me "pierda", claro. ¡Podía "perderme" sin hacerlo realmente y yo me saldría con la mía!… eso fue lo que pensé, y llevamos en marcha el plan

De inmediato recibí un montón de comentarios de mis amigos, me reí y les explique la situación… esperaba ansiosa el día siguiente para ver la reacción de mi "hermano". Cuando desperté de inmediato me fijé si el había dicho algo… y si que lo hiso:

"_Pues a mí tampoco me avisaste…"_ fue lo que dejo escrito con una de las típicas caras que indicaban estaba molesto… en ese momento reaccione

¿**De verdad** estaba molesto?… ¿No sería más bien **dolido?**, lo conocía bien y era lo más probable...

"**¿Habré cometido algún error…?**"

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, pues ya les deje lo que pasó después de esa maldita noticia ._. !<strong>

**Hay veces en las que me detesto a mi misma ¬¬U bueno pues... esto va al corriente de lo que esta pasando ahora por si no saben! el último pensamiento es con el que estoy ahorita jajaja xDDD! Lo bueno es que ya no me siento taaaaaaaaaaan deprimida ^^U y por fin salió el sol~ 3! y saque a una Rin muy friki aquí~! (?)**

**Bueno ya, basta de tantas tonterías, les contesto sus reviews del cap anterior:**

**Chibi-Chan! (Little Kagamine Love): Vaya, vaya, no creí que fueras el primer review... quien lo diría jeje. Es bastante bueno el que hagas eso, y... si, es que... hay personas (como yo), que no son buenas con las palabras... así que es necesario escribir, ¿no? Ah... sip, así me sentí yo, fue horrible! TToTT! es horrible que incluso esas cosas me las cuente, entiendo pero.. es que se que espera una respuesta positiva y eso es algo que no puedo decir u.u"! Muchas gracias chibi-chan... igual puedes criticar mis acciones si puedes, en momentos en los que estoy así de confundida me conviene saber que tan estúpido es lo que hago (?). De verdad muchas gracias, que estes bien ^^**

**Anonima-Chan (Yeah xD): Jaja, que reacción tan linda n.n Sip, es basado en una historia real... es mi historia xDU desgraciadamente T^T ejej ^^U**

**Onee-Chan! (YuzukiToriOnee-san): Es que si estaba planeado para ser one-shot orz! pero pus... le continué al final de cuentas ejej ^^U jajja, yay, hice llorar a onee-chan! hice llorar a onee-chan! (?) sip, muchas gracias, eres una gran amiga n.n! dale una paliza a tu hermano (?)!**

**Andy-Chan! (Jess Andy-chan): Aw, muchas gracias, me dio gusto el saber que tu reacción fue así n.n! Muchas gracias por el lindo review y por el consejo, como puedes observar... si decidí hablarle de frente ejeje ^^ ... aunque no quería hacerlo llorar orz! Y... si, cuando uno no cree o ya no encuentra afecto a si mismo siempre ayuda el recordar a quienes si lo hacen verdad? muchas gracias por la linda intención del review, si algún día me necesitas puedes llamarme nwn (creo que eso sonó raro xD)**

**Rillianne-Chan! (RillianneKagamine): ajaja, ya veo, hola xD! bien... pues muchas gracias, insisto en que siempre es bueno encontrar gente así... pero no soy tan fuerte como ya varios me creen, soy bien débil la verdad ^^U y... lo sé, el problema es que da algo de miedo hacerlo .! aún así... muchísimas gracias por el consejo... intentaré ponerle en práctica como pueda, ya que tampoco puedo seguir así ejeje ^^U! de nuevo, muchas gracias**

**Bueno, en fin... solo me queda agradecerles de nuevo a todas las personas que han estado leyendo esto y apoyándome, me hace sentir mucho mejor sus review... es lindo encontrar a tantas personas que intentan ayudarme y animarme ^^. Por cierto, como verán... aquí ya empecé a mostrar a muchos personajes que no estaban, entre ellos.. quien de todos es la pareja de Len. Al principio no estaba muy segura de a quien poner a esa chica (como hace mucho que no le hablo), y me decidí por ponerla de Miku. Ya que... si se fijan, no la estoy poniendo de alguien mala.. no es alguien mala, solo.. la considero un poco torpe. Y además... una pareja muy popular para Len.. desgraciadamente es Miku orz (- De verdad no le gusta la pareja), bien, solo espero que... disfruten el capitulo al igual que yo me relaje al escribirlo (buen desahogo, la verdad xD)**

**Ojala todos estén teniendo un lindo fin de semana, y ojala pasen un(a) gran día/tarde/noche!**

**-Iora-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Después de desaparecerme del fanfiction por mucho tiempo por varias cuestiones personales (que se pueden entender aquí) he venido con este capitulo final de mi "desahogue" , aquí expliqué varias cosas que no expliqué antes... lo entenderán leyendo. Les agradesco el apoyo que me mostrarón ante mi historia...  
><strong>

**NOTA: VOCALOID no me pertenece!**

* * *

><p><strong>[Capitulo final: "<em>Mi amor no correspondido<em>"]**

Veamos… ha pasado tanto tiempo desde aquella última vez en la que hice mi estúpido plan, que ya no sé ni como narrar todo, he olvidado varias cosas. No soporté el que me ignorara, ni el lastimarle, le dije la verdad a Len y dejé lo de Gakupo, luego empecé a pensar como es que mis amores jamás han salido bien, y curiosamente, apareció mi amigo de la infancia, mi primer amor que marcó mucho quien soy.

Irónicamente, nos seguimos llevando de maravilla y tenemos gustos parecidos, como si aquella llama de nuestra amistad jamás se hubiera apagado. Por fin aclaré las dudas y me libré de los arrepentimientos que ese amor infantil me causó, ahora que lo pienso, debe sonar lindo ¿no?, después de 8 años… te reencuentras con tu amigo de la infancia, que resulta también ser tu primer amor y luego, cuando ha probado gran lealtad y comprensión.. **se te declara**, ¿a que suena de manga?

Y así, después de muchísimas altas y bajas que he tenido en este tiempo (entre ellas conflictos con onii-chan, perdidas de amistades, nuevas amistades, me corrieron de la escuela y estoy intentando entrar a otra prepa, etc.), en donde el me ayudó a animarme, se me declaró. No le dije nada en sí, ya que él sabe bien de mis sentimientos hacía mi onii-chan (no es muy difícil saberlos), además, en este tiempo, no estoy siendo yo misma…

Permítanme explicarme, por favor. Verán, cuando era niña… siempre estuve sola, mi madre todo el tiempo trabajaba (era contadora pública y tenía su pequeña oficina en la casa, era su propia jefa, por lo que siempre estaba trabajando) y mi padre era igual, cuando regresaba del trabajo siempre estaba demasiado cansado para prestarme atención. Mi hermano mayor (con una diferencia de 10 años entre nosotros) siempre se mostró frío conmigo y me ignoraba, y mi hermana mayor (con una diferencia de 6 años entre nosotras) era igual. De ahí en más, solo estaba mi abuelita, pero ella se la pasaba viendo telenovelas y cocinando, y planchando, y en fin… no se podía desear nada de ella, por más amorosa que fuera conmigo. Total, en mi casa siempre estuve sola… y en la escuela era igual, no tenía ni un solo amigo, sentía que era invisible… por lo que creé otra personalidad, yo no soportaba la soledad, por lo cual… esa personalidad podía con todo lo que yo no, yo me quedé en una burbuja "dormida", mientras ella estaba fuera evitando que me lastimarán… llamémosla "Iora". Total, cuando entré a secundaría, las personas empezaron a notar mi existencia (aunque mi madre estaba muerta para entonces), por lo cual… yo por primera vez desperté y fue Iora quien se fue a un sueño profundo… ahora, **soy "Iora"**

¿Por qué?, tuve… un conflicto fuerte con onii-chan. Estos días, habíamos estado jugando a cambiarnos de rol, yo era él y él era yo, él era la princesa y yo su sirviente. Más algo paso, por una plática que tuve con Rinto, me deprimí un poco, al hablarlo con onii-chan… de alguna forma terminó en que él dudaba de mis sentimientos, ¿pueden creerlo?, pasaron como dos días, y gracias a que le busque, pudimos volver a la normalidad (aunque él no se disculpo de nada, ni explico nada en sí). Como uno o dos días después, surgió un nuevo conflicto, a él le gusta mucho "Saber", de un anime llamado "Fate", y yo empecé a darle mi punto de vista respecto a ella… tras mucho hablar, él me llamó "malvada" y… no sé si por orgullo, pero empecé a recordarle ese incidente que acababa de pasar, cuando me dijo que el lo había "olvidado" y no quería recordarlo, porque no podía sentirse mal ya que estaba en examenes… eso me dolió, pero no tanto cuando de una manera indirecta (pero aún así demasiado directa) me dijo que no importaba.

Ese conflicto duró hasta la actualidad, intenté arreglarlo… pero creo que solo lo empeoré, él se encerró en su interior, mientras un "yo" más frío de él salía, según eso para "cuidarle" de no causarle más daño… intenté avanzar aún con eso, pero, creo que fue su "si te caes, no esperes que venga a buscarte" o algo así… sentí esa soledad que me dejó traumada de niña, por lo cual, Iora, ósea yo, volvió a aparecer.

Por ahora creo que de alguna forma se arregló, yo me enfrenté a ese chico de hielo, y de alguna forma obtuve lo que buscaba: "Sus sentimientos hacia ella (se refiere a mí, ósea a Rin, como ninguno es exactamente la misma persona por nuestra doble personalidad, ambos hablábamos en 3era persona) no han cambiado… aún con todas sus responsabilidades… él lo abandonaría todo por ella… pero la suerte no ha estado de su lado. Está muy lejos… y la persona que lo acompaña también lo ha enamorado (se refiere a Miku). No tiene intenciones de esconderlo… pero tampoco tiene intención de abandonar lo que tanto quiere aquí". Gracias a aquella respuesta, aquél corazón en tormento se calmó, pero seguro no entienden unos puntos… permítanme explicarme de nuevo:

**Yo soy Méxicana, él es un argentino**, es por eso que dice: "Está muy lejos",ciertamente, estamos muy lejos… ahora seguramente les parece todo esto una tontería, ¿no es así?, discúlpenme el hecho de haber ocultado aquél detalle tan importante, pero… todos me llamaban obsesionada, que él no era la persona correcta, y montón de cosas más… estaba cansada… y ansiaba un poco de comprensión de alguna manera. Mientras Miku, ella vive en argentina también, así que ella no solo tiene la ventaja de que llegó antes… si no que, ella puede verle y tocarle. Siento que más que nada, es por eso que desde un principió la escogió a ella sobre mí… es lo lógico, ¿no?

Pienso irle a ver el próximo año (claro, eso teniendo en cuenta que el mundo no se acabe como todos dicen). No sé lo que pasará… más he soñado varias veces con ese día, la hermanita también lo desea… recuerdo la vez en que me dijo: "¡Ven a vivir aquí! ¡mamá te aceptará como parte de esta familia sin falta!"… "realmente me gustaría hacerlo" pensé esa vez. Cuando ella me dijo eso, mi corazón se llenó de alegría, ¿saben?, eso es porque, la familia de Len no acepta a Miku, por supuesto, la familia de Miku tampoco acepta a Len.

Por ese hecho tampoco me pareció muy lógico de alguna manera el elegirla a ella, varias veces pensó en cortarla, y gracias a mí, eso jamás paso. Primer punto: su relación , solo entre ellos dos, ni siquiera es estable. Sus familias no los aceptan, de hecho les odian, y opinan que son una pésima pareja. Punto dos: no tienen aprobación familiar. Y luego, acerca lo del matrimonio, el bebé y eso… ni siquiera podrían mantenerse. Ignoro lo que hace ella, y mi onii-chan, se mata trabajando y aún así no consigue el dinero para mantener una familia. Son jóvenes, en extremo, no están preparados, no tienen dinero, no tienen aprobación familiar… Último punto: no pueden ni siquiera mantenerse. Ahora, ¿eso les parece que tiene lógica?

Quizá pensé en todo muy tarde, quizá debí ignorarlo y luchar por él… quizá debí haber nacido allá, en vez de acá… quizá no debí haber nacido como su alma gemela, quizá ni siquiera debimos cruzar caminos. Hay muchos "quizá", pero al final de cuentas, esta es la realidad. No puedo ni siquiera entender lo que es "bueno" o "malo", es más… pienso que eso no es más queetiquetas humanos egoístas pusieron. El humano no puede definir lo que es bueno o es malo, por lo cual mi pensamiento es: "No hay blanco, ni negro… solo distintos tonos de gris"

Con esto me despido y pienso terminar mi historia, creo que esta misma es por si sola algo trágica… por más que nos amemos, jamás estaremos juntos, y esa es más que la verdad. Yo solo, para Len siempre seré: su hermana incestuosa y su mejor amiga, de ese titulo no puedo llegar más lejos. Solo puedo comprender una cosa… a onii-chan, pese a todo, siempre le amaré, aún si termino casándome con alguien más… y quiero tener la esperanza de que… **algún día, aún si es en otra vida… mi amado Len y yo, podremos estar por fin juntos, como ambos deseamos… y este tipo de "amor no correspondido" terminé...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disolvencia a negro y... corte (?)<br>**

**Bien, generalmente no me gustan las historias tristes, pero como esto no es ficción, es mi vida y mis sentimientos, no puedo darle un final diferente... así que esto quedará como un estilo de "trageria" por las cosas que ustedes ya han visto en este fic. De verdad me disculpo por no haber dicho la verdad desde un principio.**

**Anonima-Chan: si, pobre de mí TwTU muchas gracias... pero como vez... esto no puede tener un final feliz orz *deprimida* (?)  
><strong>

**Xion-Chan (Xion-chan 14): Lo se, lo se... uff... bueno aqui vez lo que paso... buaaah! nadie me quiere, todos me odian, mejor me como un gusanito...*cantando* (?)**

**Chibi-Chan (Little Kagamine Love): Wow.. te admiro, y lo entiendo a decir verdad, ni yo misma estoy muy segura de sus sentimientos de vez en cuando... por ejemplo, ya vez lo que paso, pero actualmente, siento que yo soy mucho mas dependiente que el, que el de mi... aunque si llego a ver su dependencia hacia mi, de una forma un tanto extraña, pero bueno. Ugh... eso fue un golpe duro... si... ya se que debi luchar si tanto lo queria... pero, ya vez como son las cosas, y de por si, el no paraba de decir "no luches por mi... por favor" y me frustrataba y... y.. y... TT-TT uff... pues al final , ni pude jugar, soy mas debil que cualquier otra cosa... soy tan tonta! ese sentimiento que tienes, se puede decir que es el mismo que tengo yo... se puede decir que es algo... frustrante. de verdad agradesco mucho tu comentario, cuando lo lei, de alguna forma me senti muy bien... puede sonar raro, pero un punto de vista algo indiferente y "analitico" es lo que queria... aunque seguro con lo que escribi en este capitulo... he de parecer estupida, verdad? jeje, es que yo cuido mucho a mi jueguito (?) y ntp, no me hiciste daño ni nada... de hecho, lamento el haber abierto aquella herida jeje..  
><strong>

**Onee-Chan! (YuzukiToriOnee-san): jeje ay tori, nunca cambiaras! y si... lo se... me desvio, es mi forma de hacerlo... orz!  
><strong>

**Bueno, esta "aprendiz" se va... pero volverá pronto con "Kimi e" lo prometo, esta vez no tardare, y quizá hasta traiga otro mas (los sueños que he tenido al dormir me inspiraron).. bueno.. ya nos leeremos en otra ocasion, hasta entonces cuidense... y muchas gracias por seguirme dando oportunidades.  
><strong>

**-Iora-  
><strong>


	5. OVA - True Ending

**Decidí subir el verdadero final que tube respecto a esta historia... y así darles a conocer el verdadero motivo por el cual... ya no he vuelto a escribir.**

* * *

><p><strong>One-Sided Love: OVA- True Ending.<strong>

Sinceramente, jamás pensé que volvería a escribir sobre estos sentimientos… es estúpido el solo pensar que sigo con eso, ¿no es verdad?… pero cada que pienso como termino de verdad, mi corazón duele… y no sé como eliminar este dolor.

Bien dicen que cada mentira debe salir a la luz, ¿cierto?… bueno, de todos modos, él jamás se esforzó por ocultar nada …lo cual me preocupaba, no por que quisiera seguir con eso, si no por que temía que me alejarán de él y por lo tanto, perder todo lo que tengo. Curiosamente, él pareció notarlo: " _aún si me prohiben verte, aún así lo haré a escondidas… ¡tal como si fuéramos amantes! Ya sabes, ¡como Romeo y Julieta! _"sabía que no lo decía enserio, yo jamás he sido tan importante, pero me hiso sentir un poco más tranquila por alguna razón, yo le creí y pensé " _no me va a dejar sola como los demás _"

Era feliz creyendo que él me entendía (aunque me hiciera sentirme avergonzada por lo pervertido que se puso conmigo), pero claro… todo tiene un fin, ¿cierto? . Aparentemente un día salió y dejó el chat abierto, ella por curiosa se puso a ver sus conversaciones… y según vio las nuestras. Obvio no estuvo muy feliz.

La verdad yo no me enteré de esto por cuenta propia, él había estado ausente por un rato y estaba muy preocupada… quería verlo y saber que estaba bien, por lo tanto, quise ver su perfil del Facebook para saber que todo andaba bien aunque sea… lo único con lo que me encontré… fue que me había bloqueado. Lloré mucho, me decía: " _¡Sabía que me odiaría al final! ¡después de todo! ¡como no hacerlo si soy de esta forma! _" mi amigo Bakaito se preocupo por mí y obvio investigo.

Yo estaba paseando por una plaza con un amigo de la escuela, cuando de repente se le ocurrió colgarse del internet de un ciber cercano (donde es amigo de alguien). Obvio el me hiso hacerlo también… ahora que lo pienso, quizá fue el peor error de mi vida, por algo dicen que " la ignorancia es bendición " ¿Qué no?…

Él me contó que habló con la novia de mi onii-chan. Según eso, lo vio y se puso muy triste… lloró y se preguntó " _¿Por qué esto tenía que pasarme justo cuando estábamos tan bien? _", también me contó que… onii-chan me bloqueó y me evitaba por eso, y que ella ni siquiera se lo pidió. Mi corazón me dolió aún más… y ahora si me despedace por el piso y lloré hasta que no podía más, hice pasar a mi amigo por un momento verdaderamente incomodo… y aún así intento apollarme, no teníamos mucho de ser amigos… pero eso hiso que se ganara un poco de mi afecto.

Poco después me volvió a llegar un mensaje de mi amigo Bakaito, en el me decía que me había conseguido una oportunidad para despedirme por el Facebook de mi preciado onii-chan. Aún si yo no hubiera querido nunca decirle un "adiós" me sentí un poco más aliviada, era mucho mejor que el simple hecho de que él se desvaneciera así de la nada de mi vida, ¿cierto? , además… ¡hablaríamos una última vez!. Me imaginé mil y un escenarios, todos acá medio parecidos a un dorama, hermosamanete agridulce, así quería que fuera mi final. No conté con que no sería como quería.

Me conecté el día acordado en el momento acordado y … volví a ver su nombre con esa lucesita verde que decía "conectado", mi corazón dio un pequeño brinco y, con todo el valor que tenía, hable. La primera persona que me respondió fue ella: Miku. Me asusté, no sabía como reaccionar, como hablarle después de lo que paso… afortunadamente, ella actuó muy amablemente conmigo, obvio, muy herida pero… después de hablar un poco dijo que me perdonaba, y sentí ganas de llorar de nuevo… esta vez de alivio.

Mi valor para despedirme de mi onii-chan en ese momento se fue, entendía que ese sería un "adiós" definitivo… y no lo quería. Llegué a pensar que sería mejor si jamás me despedía, así podría aferrarme a la falsa esperanza de que algún día lo vería de nuevo. Ella estuvo llendo y viniendo mucho, al final me dijo que iría por agua y ya ahora si volvería para hablar un poco más… no sabía de que más quería hablar pero acepté esperarla. Luego me llego un mensaje de: " Ya volví "… claramente, como es mi costumbre, respondí " Bienvenida "… y esta fue la respuesta que obtuve: " Querrás decir: Bienvenido "

Todo dentro de mí se desordenó, sentí que unas cosas que reconocí como mi valor y mi compostura se rompieron, todo lo que fui capaz de hacer fue hacerme bolita y empezar a sollozar otra vez… estaba aterrada. Después de unos segundos me compuse lo suficiente para escribir " Onii-chan…", y a pesar de que eso como ven prometía ser un encuentro dramático y agridulce tal como imaginaba… no fue nada así. Él comenzó a hablarme de forma cruel, enojado, casi insultándome y culpándome de todo lo que había pasado. Toda la bondad y calidez que alguna vez sentí cambió radicalmente… solo sentía como si me odiará. Lloré aún más otra vez, temblaba y solo podía decirme a mí misma " _Te odio, ojala murieses en este mismo momento _". Poco después pareció calmarse un poco y me habló más amablemente… me dijo que solo estaba enojado y frustrado de que todo eso halla pasado. Fue cuando recordé que una vez dijo: " _No hay forma de que yo te odie, pero si hay una cosa que jamás podría perdonarte… y es que le hagas daño a ella _", como todas las demás veces… mi corazón dolió y pensé: " _Yo ya hice lo que me dijo que jamás me perdonaría _". Hablamos un poco y él dijo que quería que viviera mi vida, que sabía que yo podía sola y que realmente jamás lo necesite… eso me dio coraje, "_ ¿Y tú quién eres para decidir que necesito y que no? La única que decide soy yo, y yo digo que te necesito _"… esas palabras solo se quedaron atoradas como un pensamiento. Él continuó y dijo que él día en que de verdad lo necesitará, volvería, también dijo que quería hablar conmigo de vez en cuando… para saber que estaba bien. Mi corazón se conmovió y acepté… pensando que ese era el final agridulce que deseaba.

Tuve pesadillas después de eso, soñé que de verdad me odiaba y que decía que no cumpliría su palabra… que no era más que una mentirá, me aterré y pensé que no era imposible al recordar que… cuando me contaba sus sentimientos dijo: " …_y ya no pude confiar en ti _", recordé como esas palabras me destrozaron y solo podía pensar como yo misma sentía eso, que no confiaba en mí, pero le preguntaba y el decía que no fuera 'tontita', que él confiaba plenamente en mí… y como yo le creía. Recordé como todo fue mentirá… y me vi incapaz de seguir confiando. Mi confiaza se destrozo tal como un espejo al ser golpeado con fuerza.

Pasaron varios meses… me metí a clases de música ( violín, guitarra, vocalización y teclado ) gracias a la insistencia de mi amigo (él que me consoló) y pasé un buen momento. Pero en ese tiempo había cambiado de escuela, no tenía un amigo… solo él, y me dijo que era una persona que no valía nada. Mi confianza volvió a romperse y me encerré aún más en mi mundo. Me estaba callendo a pedazos cuando de repente Miku apareció ante mí de nuevo (habrán pasado como unos 4 meses desde esa despedida). Ella me ofreció el volver al lado de onii-chan, dijo que podía volver a ser su amiga siempre que le prometiéramos que no habría más mentirás. Pude sentir como si un pequeño rayo de luz y esperanza entrará en mi mundo de obscuridad que se había formado.

Acepté sin darle demasiadas vueltas, y al día siguiente por la tarde… onii-chan volvió a aparecer ante mí, sentí que lloraría de la felicidad. Él se dio cuenta de que actuaba extraña, y le admití que sentía miedo… digo, ¿Cómo no tenerlo? Luego de todo el daño que me causo, después de cómo destrozo mi confianza, si de por si me cuesta mucho confiar en las personas. Pero el dijo: " _No hay nada que temer, yo sigo siendo yo… _" de alguna forma me relajé un poco y me dejé volver a confiar ciegamente en él. Hablamos bien y podía sonreír de nuevo, le conté todo el daño que me había causado y se disculpó, al final el dijo: " _Ya tengo que irme, pero no te preocupes… ahora nos estaremos viendo seguido de nuevo _" sentí que no podía ser más feliz de lo que era.

Por la noche me encontré con su novia en el chat, ella exigió una prueba para demostrar que no habría más mentirás. Fue ahí donde cometí el error más grande de mi vida… accedí a su petición sin pensar en lo que pasaría después. Quería ver nuestro historial, según dijo en ese momento, para ver quien había borrado cosas de nuestras conversaciones. Dejé que ella entrará a ver todo, para comprobar mi palabra… lo que salió fue un error. Ella dijo que él había borrado nuestras conversaciones antes y entonces caí en cuenta de que… entonces no sabía nada. Ella adoptó una personalidad de ardida resentida y… al principio intente hacerla entrar en razón, pero solo podía pensar en lastimarlo… pasarón un par de días y llegué a mi límite cuando vi que dijo: " _Jah, el me pidió matrimonio hoy… creo que lo rechazaré solo para que sienta el mismo dolor que siento yo _" me enfurecí, y por primera vez… la odié sinceramente, ya me valía madre todo. La única cosa que jamás perdonaré es que alguien lastime a mi querido onii-chan.

De nuevo decidí interferir y hablar con él, no había olvidado el hecho de que probablemente no confiará en mí y creyera que todo lo que decía era con el único motivo de que lo quisiera todo para mí, pero aún así decidí intentarlo, rogando por que me creyera. Esa tarde hablé con él y él dijo: " _Ya lo sabía, no soy tan tonto… yo mismo me doy cuenta de que lo que siento por ella ya no es lo que era… pero aún así me he decido a intentarlo _" no me gustó su respuesta y obvio puse varios peros, pero respete su decisión al final de cuentas. Hice incluso que el me jurara que… si lo rompían, que no olvidaría que estoy aquí para él… que me dejaría ayudarlo… que sería justo como al inicio. Él acepto con una sonrisa y yo me sentí aliviada, sentí que todo se había arreglado y ahora sería como al inicio… que equivocada estaba.

Esa misma noche, Miku entró a su face y me dijo que "yo que sabía de ella"… estaba actuando como la victima de nuevo, aún cuando todo esto fue su culpa… por que lo fue, si en vez de preocuparse por maquillarse y cosas así, hubierha visto el dolor de onii-chan, nada de esto jamás hubiera pasado, él sería feliz y no tendría ningún problema. Furiosa hacía su persona y sin ninguna intención de ocultar mi odio le dije: " _Tienes razón, yo no te conosco, ¿y sabes qué? Tú tampoco me conoces y a mi no me interesa en lo mas mínimo conocerte o saber que piensas. Pero, ¿sabes? yo jamás perdonaré a alguien que quiera lastimar a mi onii-chan, ni siquiera a él mismo, ¿entiendes? _" después de eso me desconecté sin esperar respuesta, luego entré a mi face de nuevo y vi que me había dejado un mensaje:

" _ajajá… bien, no pude responder jaja… lo que te quería decir es que no me conoces… pero esta bien, supongo que el que te cuente tanto de cuanto le hacía sentir mal me hace parecer una muy mala persona _" pues lo eres, ¿Quién te crees?… pensé y continué leyendo " _pero, hum, realmente no me importa ¿sabes? a pesar de lo que cualquiera podría ver y creer… yo lo amo muchísimo, por eso aún estoy con él… a pesar de todo lo que me hiso pasar estos últimos meses ajajaja _" ¿así que de nuevo piensas actuar como la victima, acá toda linda y seguirle hechando la culpa a él? " _pero lo amo y lo necesito, eso… nadie lo va a ver… tampoco me interesa que alguien lo note… solo él, solo el que me importa lo sepa _" podía entender su sentimiento, pero aún así me dio coraje su egoísmo… ella jamás ha notado el dolor de él, el dolor que él sigue cargando y nadie ve… y aún así quiere que note el de ella… ¿se puede ser tan egoísta? " _estoy segura de que sus hermanas te seguirán contando de 'La Miku le hiso esto… y aquello… y le dijo… _" así que lo notó, me había hecho muy amiga de las hermanas de onii-chan (de hecho me veían como una) así que también me ayudaban a cuidarlo " _pero… él me conoció así… siendo molesta, gritona, mandona y… emm… a veces algo violenta jaja _" por eso no sé si onii-chan es un santo por aguantarte así o un idiota " _pero… no pienso actuar ser alguien que simplemente no sería yo… si él me eligió así y me ama así… es por algo, ¿no? _" niña, se enamoro de tus virtudes… no de tus defectos, él espera que mejores y lo entiendas… igual que él lo haces contigo, pero solo le demuestras lo contrarió y lo lastimas… y por eso fue capaz de enamorarse de mí, ¿es que no lo entiendes aún? si sigues así la relación no funcionará… esperen, ¿Qué diablos hago pensando en "como ayudarles" de nuevo? Yo tampoco aprendo huh… " _pues bien, como te dije, no me interesa que pienses de mí… solo me interesa que él sepa que lo amo… eso es todo _" el problema es que ni siquiera eso le dejas saber… y a veces tampoco es suficiente el decirlo " _pues… si, aún estoy medio enojada, no siempre… por momentos jaja, pero… como les dije a ambos, no soy tan basura como para desearle mal a alguien _" mentirosa, enserio… ¿Por qué eres tan bipolar? " _Sé el dolor que 'pasas'… emm… o pasaste… _" obvio que sufro, pero ¿de verdad crees que soy capaz de olvidar tan fácil? La persona que más lo ama… no eres tú "_ porque ya te lo había dicho, pensé que eramos muy parecidas… _" que se te queme la boca, no quiero que nunca nadie diga que soy o fui parecida a ti " _pero bien, solo deja de andar dando lástima… _" ¿QUÉ? ¡y que crees que estas haciendo tú…! No, debo controlarme, yo no digo malas palabras " _Se fuerte por ti misma, y no importa que pase… nunca te rindas… dicen que hay alguien para cada persona en el mundo… pues… a su tiempo la encontrarás _" Onii-chan es mi persona, él mismo lo dijo… tú eres quien esta tomando lo que dios marcó como mío " _pero si te das por vencida antes, estarías dejando a alguien si su 'compañero'… así que… bien, él esta aquí… así que… sabrá que estoy por bloquearte, eliminarte o lo que sea jaja _" … ¿Qué?… " _pues bueno, soy demasiado celosa y ahora yo lo tendré bien vigilado… pues, bueno… aunque él también anduvo de acosador estos días jaja pobrecito, es tan inocente… ya arreglamos las cosas, tomamos una decisión así que… no te preocupes por él. Lo amo, e intentare que las cosas mejoren y sean como debían ser desde el principio. Dicho todo esto, cuídate y pues… no sé, bye-bye. _" …

¿Por qué?… ¿Por qué no dejan de romper mi corazón?… ¿Por qué no sé si odiarte o no, Miku? ¿Por qué me confundes tanto?… onii-chan… no, Len… ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué me has vuelto a traicionar? ¿Por qué me has vuelto a dar la espalda? ¡DIJISTE QUE NO ME DEJARIAS SOLA, JODER! ¡¿ACASO TODO LO QUE SABES HACER ES MENTIR?!…

Así fue como me sentí… poco después la única persona en quien podía creer también me dio la espalda y desde entonces, soy incapaz totalmente de volver a confiar en alguien… cuestiono a todos, dudo de todos y… no quiero que nadie sea cercano a mí de nuevo, me aterra la idea. Poco después la madre de onii-chan me contó (por que si, en esos… ya son com meses, la conocí… y le encante, así que hablamos mucho) que él no había tocado la computadora para nada en meses… así que todo lo que paso… él no sabía nada… _una trampa… Miku me engañó, ¿así que esa es mi respuesta?_… aún así, tampoco fui capaz de confiar en ella. Yo ya no puedo confiar en Len, y la verdad es que deseo de alguna forma el que no vuelva a entrar otra vez a mi vida, sería algo muy cruel.

Pero en estos tiempos, volví a ver una película que me gusta mucho… " _10 things I hate about you _" y por primera vez llamó mi atención una canción que no había notado antes, si no me equivoco el coro decía : " _¿Por qué vienes aquí, cuando sabes que tengo suficientes problemas? ¿Por qué me llamas, cuando sabes que no puedo contestar el teléfono? Me haces mentir cuando no quiero, y haces a alguien más algún tipo de tonta ignorante. Me haces quedarme cuando no debería, ¿De verdad eres tan fuerte o es todo por mi debilidad? _". Investigué un poco y descubrí que la canción se llamaba " _The weakness in me _" de un tal Joan Armatrading. No pude evitar recordar a Len y preguntarme, ¿él se habrá sentido así respecto a mí?…

Esta es una historia inconclusa, con un final que estoy segura no debería ir aquí… con montón de preguntas sin contestar, como esa de " ¿Qué soy para ti? " una pregunta que siempre hice pero nunca me quiso contestar. Tampoco sé a quien odiar o a quien culpar… ni siquiera sé quien fue el bueno o el malo de la historia… ¿acaso habré sido yo?… esta realidad realmente es un asco, una realidad donde no hay finales felices y no hay respuestas para las preguntas…

_Una realidad como esta… no la necesito, ni la quiero…_


End file.
